Cette pluie que j'aime tant
by CimBom57
Summary: *ATTENTION SPOILER Scan 414 !* Il aimait vraiment la pluie. Elle lui permettait d'oublier ses peines. Mais cette fois, ça ne servait plus à rien... Petit One shot NaLu.


**Yo les gens !**

**Comment ça va ? Bien ou quoi ?**

**Certains d'entre vous ont dû me reconnaître, enfin ceux qui ont lu ma fic "Arrête-moi si tu le peux" . On se retrouve encore, mais cette fois avait un tout petit One Shot :) **

**Attention, je le précise, il y a du spoil donc ceux qui n'ont pas lu le dernier scan vont avoir des révélations de ouf !**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><em>Tu n'étais pas là à cette époque là<em>

_Quand j'étais petit, ce que j'aimais le plus était la pluie_

_Quand j'avais des problèmes et que la pluie tombait_

_Je l'écoutais,_

_Je la touchais_

_et je sentais l'odeur émanant de la terre mouillée_

_Ma flamme s'éteignait._

Natsu marchait seul, sous la pluie. Il souffrait. Il souffrait énormément. Il avait encore perdu son père, mais cette fois, à tout jamais. Il n'avait plus la chance de le retrouver. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Quel est le but de sa vie dorénavant ? En plus de souffrir, il était perdu. Il leva la tête, les gouttes d'eau percutaient son visage. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Mais cette pluie l'apaisait. Cette pluie avait la force de le transporter dans son petit monde. Un monde parfait où il était heureux. Il l'aimait beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment compatible avec son pouvoir, le feu. En pensant à son pouvoir, il se souvint des moments passés avec son père et sa souffrance s'accrut encore. Il se sentait faible...il se sentait faible à se lamenter ainsi. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant ! C'est ce qu'il aurait pensé sous cette pluie, en temps normal. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il était vraiment stupide de penser qu'une simple pluie allait lui faire oublier sa peine si facilement. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier le corps du dragon, chutant et heurtant lourdement le sol. Et ses derniers mots... Non, il ne pouvait oublier ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il ne remarquait même plus ses larmes roulants sur ses joues. Normal, elles s'étaient mêlées à cette belle pluie qu'il adorait.

La rue était déserte. Tout le monde s'était réfugié, fuyant les gouttes d'eau froides. Il était seul...seul au monde. Mais il était bien. Ces moments de solitude étaient assez rares. D'habitude, il était toujours accompagné de son cher compagnon ailé, Happy. Le pauvre, il l'avait délaissé depuis cet événement tragique. Il devait se sentir seul aussi. Il devrait aller s'excuser. Il pensa alors quelques instants. Il avait perdu un être cher, certes, mais il en avait encore plein, qui devaient s'inquiéter pour lui, dont Happy justement. Comment avait-il pu les oublier ? Ces gens, sa famille. Maintenant, ils étaient tout pour lui. Il devait les protéger. Mais en était-il capable ? Lui qui n'avait pu empêcher la mort de son père, était-il à la hauteur pour protéger ses amis ?

Il ferma alors les yeux, marchant toujours dans cette rue déserte. Protéger sa famille...Cela pourrait être une nouvelle raison de vivre... Mais était-ce suffisant ? Était-ce suffisant pour lui, pour le satisfaire ?

Tout à coup, il sentit une pression sur son torse, suivi d'un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose venait de chuter. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Le regard de cette personne qui venait de le percuter et qui s'était lamentablement prit le sol. Il la connaissait bien cette personne. C'était sa coéquipière, son compagnon, son ami. En la voyant, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il la détailla quelques instants. Elle était aussi trempée de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux blonds lui collaient à la peau. Ses yeux rougie par les larmes le fixaient aussi. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Il l'entendit alors prononcer son nom.

« Natsu ? »

Un frisson parcouru son corps. Il ne répondit pas et l'aida à se relever. Elle gardait la tête baisser, fixant le sol. A quoi peut-elle bien penser ? Il n'osa pas lui demander. Elle était gelée et elle tremblait légèrement. Il la prit alors dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Elle ne le repoussa pas et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée. Elle murmura :

« J 'en ai assez de te voir ainsi... »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard.

« Natsu, je sais à quel point c'est dure pour toi. J'ai vécu la même chose, tu le sais bien. Mais, ne te tue pas à petit feu comme ça... »

Oui, il le savait très bien qu'elle avait vécu la même chose. Elle avait réussit à surmonter cette épreuve, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard du sien. Quelque chose l'attirait vers elle. Une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Une chose dont on lui avait parlé mais à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. La prendre dans ses bras l'apaisait. Il en arrivait même à oublier sa peine. Ses yeux l'hypnotisaient, le faisant oublier tous les moments difficiles qu'il avait pu vivre, remplacés pas les moments de bonheurs vécus avec elle. Oui, il avait compris...enfin...

« Lucy...j'ai besoin de toi... »

_Après j'ai grandi._

_J'ai vu tes yeux._

_Ma flamme s'est rallumée_

_La pluie est apparu_

_et, la première fois, cette flamme ne s'est pas éteinte._

_Tu es la seule que j'ai pu aimer plus que la pluie._

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire chaleureux qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle fit ensuite une chose à laquelle il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds, lui offrant un baiser si doux, qu'il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, enfin, il en avait le sentiment bien sur. Elle se recula, se séparant à contre cœur, elle attendait une réponse à ses sentiments. Il lui sourit et la reprit dans ses bras.

Elle avait remplacé cette pluie qu'il aimait tant...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

**C'était court hin? **

**Dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé ce petit One shot :)**


End file.
